ghost_dancefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Dance
Ghost Dance is the first book in the Ghost Dance series. It is about 9 - 10 year old Ghost Gracier. Plot Ghost ends up in Elfclis Elementary School and it is stressful for her. Characters Ghost Gracier, Jake Gracier, Susan Gracier, Frank Gracier, Buster Gracier, Annabeth Walker, Amis Marin, Diamond Chase, Crust Chillish, Carson Malishion, Mary Gracier, Henry Chase, and Annabelle Chase Conflict Ghost ends up in the school with the meanest students in the world. Can she show them she's just like them, despite looks? Theme It's okay to stand up for yourself or others. Setting 2017, Elfclis, New Jersey Back Cover Summary Ghost is talking to her friend, Brandon, then Emma on her way to Art class. At lunch, Ghost realizes that another friend, Emily, is out sick. After a brief meeting of the Art Club, she gets a call from Susan Gracier. She wants Ghost to come home. Ghost gets home, thinking somebody died. But luckily, she realizes nobody died. But what did happen is that Frank's job transferred him to Elfclis, New Jersey. Ghost complains that she doesn't want to leave what she has, but soon gives in, seeing that they have no choice. In the summer, Ghost is packing up her computer when she realizes that her bed is missing. After ten minutes of searching for it, she finds it packed in a box. Ghost complains to her mom that sleeping on the floor is uncomfortable, but Susan counters by telling her that her favorite author, Aries Truesdale, slept in the floor once, and he survived it. Ghost yells that the only reason he survived was because he had a sleeping bag on him. Ghost does eventually sleep on the floor, and wakes up in the car. See, Frank and Susan have this habit of getting the kids to sleep on the floor and get them in the car when their sleeping. Then they wake up and they're almost there. That's what happens to Ghost and Jake. Ghost wakes up to find a mansion with a pool on one side and a forest on the other. She decided it would be perfect to walk Buster. She is thinking she wants to go in the pool and her mom reads her mind. So Ghost goes to the only bathroom that isn't dirty(The last owners left the house filthy) and changed. And she goes in the pool and swims. Jake catches a cold in there, though, and Frank doesn't want Ghost to catch it, so he makes them get out of the water. After dinner, Susan tells Ghost that she's taking a tour. She ends up taking the tour with 3 kids who will help her, Diamond Chase, Crust Chillish, and Amis Marin. When they get to the tour, Annabeth Walker, the principal, is waiting for them. Waiting for the kids, Ms. Walker tells Ghost about the art contest that is supposed to take place in December. That's when Diamond, Crust, and Amis arrive. First they show her the classroom. They have Ms. Chivess. Then they show Ghost the lunch room. That's when Diamond decides to start bullying Ghost because he was bribed to give the tour. Then they show Ghost the art room. Ghost and Amis are talking about Minecraft. Amis likes it too. But Diamond wasn't done. When Ghost got home, she immediately went to her room, because she was upset at what Diamond has said to her. She built a pool in Minecraft, which wasn't a good sign. Anything with water involved is a sign that Ghost is sad. Jake comes in her room and sees the pool. At first Ghost denies that anything is wrong, but soon she tells Jake everything. Jake tells her to just tell an adult if anything else happens. Ghost enters 4th Grade not so sure of herself. She was wearing a hat because of a bad hair cut she got once in Ohio. She catches Diamond bullying Amis, but before she could go tell someone, Diamond left, so there went her chance. Ghost and Amis talk about this program Diamond created called Lets Get Rid of Non Normal Kids. The teachers don't know about it, but there is a prophecy that someone will break the secret. At lunch, Diamond literally pulls Amis to their table because he wsnted Ghost to be alone. And then after school, the bullying goes on and on and on. Later in the month, Ghost and Amis realize that Crust is on Diamond's side. Ghost is enraged, because Crust had pretended to be her friend. In October, things got worse. Diamond has decided to bully Ghost worse because she was just too strong to get out. To make matters worse, the middle school comes to Elfclis Elementary School once a month. It means being able to see Jake, but it also means being beat up by the seven grade bullies. There are a lot of them in Elfclis Middle School. Ghost and Amis end up in a chase. They finally bump into Ms. Walker in the halls, and the seventh grader is suspended. Ghost pretends to have a sthomach ache, and it was one of those lies that always works, because there was a stomach bug going around. Later in the day, when Ghost is home, she talks to Jake about the seventh graders. In November, Ms. Chivess's class got a transfer student. His name was Wayne. Diamond knew Wayne - he just pretended he didn't. And Wayne did the same. At lunch, Ghost asked Wayne if he wanted to sit with her and Amis. Happy to have a friend, Wayne goes over. Amis and Ghost explained to him what was going on. But then Ghost is pinned to the ground and punched in the stomach. Ghost awakes in her bed. Her family tells her that Diamond started beating her up after punching her, and two teachers had to get him off of her. She explains that Diamond has been beating her up pretty much the entire school year. Ghost, Amis, and Wayne made plans to go to the mall. Their fun was almost ruined by Diamond. AN alarm rings by the bank followed by a bag appearin in each of their arms. The police came and asked them who robbed the bank. Ghost immediately knew it was Diamond Chase because he wanted them not to go to school anymore. The police don't arrest Diamond, because he is a kid. No, they just go for a drive. In December, they have an Art Contest. Ghost knows she's going to win first prize, and the teams are in 3. Ghost gets Amis and Wayne. Diamond tries to get Amis on his side, but he turned her down in 3rd grade, so it was what it was. Amis defended Ghost and Wayne the wrong way. She jabbed Diamond in the gut. That got her suspended for two days. When she got back, she regretted jabbing Ghost, even though it was for the right reason. Ghost, Amis, and Wayne won the Art Contest. But of course Diamond and Carson have to tell them they got that just for entering. Things are a little tense with Carson, because his form of bullying is to sneak up on them, yell at them, and spring whatever insults he can find. Ghost also blew something up in the middle of February by accident, but Diamond got the blame and was suspended for two weeks! In April, there was a Nature Reserve trip, and Diamond wasn't present, because he was suspended again for writing mean notes and slipping them in her locker. Mary, Ghost's cousin, had gotton out of a coma and was able to go to the Reserve. Ghost doesn't know that Mary is part of Lets Get Rid of Non Normal Kids. Ghost was getting ready for a swim when Mary pushes her in the water. Mary launches her next insult, and lazers her in the air(She has the same power as Ghost does). Ghost found herself in the Cello Room in her mansion. She explores, and plays a piece. Sadly, it's a spell, not a piece. Her mom comes in and Ghost explains what happened. Ghost is thinking of a plan on her way back to the Reserve when she realizes she can't fight Mary. She'd be a bully herself if she did that. Besides, they ARE cousins. She knows she can use the Magic of Kindness, a magic that is everywhere, in everyone. Even if they're not that nice. So she goes back to the Reserve, and makes sure Crust nor Carson were there, then uses it to turn Mary to her side instead of attacking her, which was her origional plan. It works, and when they get back, both Amis and Mary forgive her(Before Ghost came, Mary did some very bad stuff to Amis and Wayne). Ghost decides to tell Ms. Walker what has been happening and they have a meeting. Diamond is suspended again for two weeks, and Ghost is let off. Ghost is glad people can see better that she can't be like everyone else.